


Lights, Camera... Action... Scene Two... Take Two...

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: This is my contribution to a series known variously as 'Lights, Camera, Action' and 'The Tape Train'. The person who started the madness was Mrs Fish. Sadly, the original story does not appear to be available online any more.





	Lights, Camera... Action... Scene Two... Take Two...

 

 

Take one...

...gorgeous Mountie and peel slowly. Add one skinny, sexy, balding Italian-American, and stir gently together (or not so gently, if that's your preference). Then.... ah, hell, they don't need instructions...

so it's on to:

Lights, Camera... Action... Scene Two... Take Two...

Meg plugged the camera into her VCR and settled into her armchair. Might as well be as comfortable as possible. She wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea of watching yet another tape of some boring conference on the North American Free Trade Agreement, but that was what came with the territory. She pressed start on the remote, but instead of a conference room she saw a rather grungy looking room and a single bed, slightly out of focus. Then the image sharpened and she thought it looked familiar somehow...

She could hear voices, indistinct, as they always were when coming from behind the camera and after a while a blurred figure passed in front of the camera. Vecchio? What was this? Then another figure passed the camera and stood in front of the most annoying cop in Chicago. It was Fraser.

She should have realised by then, but it was still a shock when Vecchio grabbed Fraser's jeans and started to undo them...

It was all over rather quickly... She'd barely had time to think about whether to turn the video off and they had finished. Well maybe she could have made her mind up a little quicker... She would have thought that Fraser had more... stamina...

Vecchio obviously thought so too. Just as she was again thinking of switching off the video, she heard the words "double feature". Fraser turned towards the camera and an involuntary smile crossed her face. Then he was so close there was just a pink blur on the screen. This was followed by a brief flurry of static and Meg thought she'd missed out, then the tape was running again and there was a rather nice butt shot on screen.

As Fraser (again, the identification was easy) moved away, she could see that the camera had been moved to the side of the bed. Beyond Fraser, Vecchio was stretched out on the bed, wearing nothing more substantial than a big grin. Fraser dropped onto the bed on top of the cop and leaned down to engage in a long (very long) kiss.

Actually, it didn't seem to end at all, just changed venue from Vecchio's mouth to his throat to his chest and then continued downwards in a meandering kind of fashion. Vecchio's brand of verbal encouragement veered wildly from unintelligible noises to bursts of Italian and back again...

When Fraser reached what was obviously his goal, he paused and looked up at Vecchio's face, grinning, and waited.

"What?" Meg thought Vecchio's voice sounded a bit dazed, hardly surprising under the circumstances. There couldn't be much blood circulating in his brain right now, judging by the evidence in front of her.

"Say please..." Fraser's voice was teasing.

"Shit!" It was a heartfelt groan. Neither man moved. "OK, OK... please..."

Fraser lowered his head slowly, dragging the moment out. Meg was beginning to feel an unexpected sympathy for Vecchio...

The tip of his nose brushed against the hard cock and then slid up its dark length to the head. Meg was impressed. This was different... Fraser continued to caress Vecchio's cock with his nose and cheek for a while, then whipped his head round and captured it with his mouth. Vecchio let out an agonised moan and clutched Fraser's head between his hands, drawing him down the shaft and plunging upwards with his hips. After a few wild thrusts he settled into a steady slow rhythm and relaxed with a deep sigh and a smile for his lover. Rather unwillingly, Meg had to admit to herself that Vecchio had great... style.

But the surprises weren't over yet. By dint of some very inventive wriggling, Vecchio managed to reverse his direction, reach up to grip Fraser by the hips and roll them both over so he was on top. Meg noticed with some pleasure that Fraser was once more standing to attention, so to speak, but Vecchio wasn't taking much notice... Revenge, perhaps?

Fraser certainly didn't seem to mind as he stroked the backs of the slender thighs straddling his head and Vecchio was intent on maintaining that steady rhythm of his hips. But eventually even Fraser's legendary patience gave out. He turned his head away.

"Ray?"

"Mmm? Whaddya want?"

"I should think that's obvious, Ray..."

"Oh?" Vecchio looked down between their bodies at Fraser's face... "Say please" he said gleefully.

"Please, Ray." Fraser's voice had never sounded more sincere.

"Nope."

"Ray!"

"I'm busy. You deal with it... I'll watch. Might get a few ideas."

Fraser sighed, obviously used to Vecchio being difficult, and slid his hands slowly down his body while Ray (and Meg) watched appreciatively. Ray settled back into his rhythm, seeming able to keep it up (in all senses of the word) almost indefinitely. Meg was definitely going to have to revise her opinion of him.

Meanwhile Fraser's hands had reached his hips... continued down over his raised thighs to his knees and started back up again. One hand stopped just short of his groin and reversed direction yet again. The other came to rest between his legs, briefly, then moved slowly back and forth. There was a muffled moan from between Vecchio's legs and he glanced back and grinned. Meg couldn't see Fraser's face properly, she would have given quite a lot to see it now.

Vecchio leaned down to plant a kiss on Fraser's belly, keeping clear of the pale cock that jerked upwards at his touch. He reached over and took Fraser's hand from his thigh, placing it over his cock.

"Go on, Benny..."

Fraser began to stroke himself, running his fingers up and down the quivering shaft, pausing occasionally to squeeze gently. The hand between his thighs moved in time... soon his whole body was arching off the bed and Vecchio moved forward to take the head into his mouth. Fraser groaned loudly and let go of his cock, but Vecchio captured his hand and put it back, holding it in place with his own. Fraser's hips began to buck wildly and Vecchio shifted slightly to accommodate him, not releasing his hold until Fraser was completely limp. (author's note: take that how you like <g>)

It seemed like Vecchio was never going to get his satisfaction, until Fraser rolled him onto his side and attached himself firmly to his lover's body. He slid his hand along the slim body to play with a taut dark nipple, gently squeezing it between his fingers, and Vecchio's control finally gave out. He yelled uninhibitedly as his body convulsed, his hand tightening on Fraser's hip.

There was a long silence on both sides of the screen.

Just before the tape ran out, Meg saw Ray's hand slide down to stroke Fraser's tousled hair, a goofy smile on his face.

She raised her head from the back of the armchair with an effort, hoping it had been as good for them as it had for her... maybe she'd watch it again later...

*

It was quite a long time later that it suddenly occurred to her to wonder what she was going to do about the tape. Just put it back and say nothing? Fraser was sure to suspect something. Then she got the idea... Turnbull had requested the camera for the weekend too. Perhaps she could just take it round and tell him she wouldn't be needing it after all...


End file.
